warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels of Descent
Also know as the Descensum Angelorum in High Gothic, The Angels of Descent are successors of the First Legion. For millennia, they have waged wars against the enemies of man, relentlessly crushing those who would seek to usurp Imperial Rule. Numerous times the chapter has been broken, only to be reforged ever more potent in its duties against the enemies of The Emperor. As of the 42nd Millennium, the Chapter is almost entirely dedicated to maintaining Imperial Control over the Warp Gate connecting the Calixis-sector and Jericho Reach. The Chapter currently maintains a stronghold within a nearby system for each vital access point of the Jericho-Maw Warp Gate. History Chapter Homeworld Formerly the Capital World of Lipsum within the Minora System of the Ipcarus Sector. The planet was located near the North-Eastern edge of the Galactic Center within Segmentum Ultima. Despite the chapter maintaining a Heavily Fortified Outpost within the system - to act as a staging ground, the planets lay in a state of ruin; its original populations long diminished by strife. Therefore, it is rumored that the Chapter has settled elsewhere, but whether this is true remains a mystery. Scattered Field Reports indicate that the chapter maintains a rather substantial number of warships, formed into a total recorded number of five known crusade-fleets. It is speculated by concerned Imperial Authorities that the Angels of Descent have moved to operating as a fleet-based chapter, under the command of a rarely seen and unidentifiable Fortress Monastery. What little information gathered describes this stronghold to be potentially a Mobile Star Fort of Pre-Imperial Origin. Chapter Organization Chapter Council: Since the latter first-half of the 40th Millenium, the Chapter has been ruled by a Chapter Council following the Chapter's retreat from the world of Angel's Respite -''A dwarf-planet within the Chapter's former domains within the Minora System of the Ipcarus Sector. It is known that the council frequently elects two members of the council, to act as Grand Masters of the Chapter. Currently, each Master oversees the ongoing operations for one of the Chapter Strongholds situated around the access points of the Jericho-Maw Warp Gate. Deathwatch Service The Sol Invicta The Sol Invicta is an ancient Pre-Imperial Warship, rediscovered by the chapter where it had been left by its original creators. Culture Ages of war have long undermined the Ancient Traditions of The Order and its influence over the Martial Spirit of the Chapter. The resulting dogma moving away from that of an exclusive brotherhood, to being centered upon a resilient dedication to a higher purpose. That said desire, being the chapter's eternal service to the Emperor of Mankind. Though Chapter Doctrines preach the ideals within the Emperor's Imperial Truth, believers of his divinity have found staunch followers amongst many of the chapters brethren. Chapter Master Lilium Lucanus himself was counted amongst those faithful to have served throughout the Chapter's long history. Notable Operations Known Members of the Chapter Lilium Lucanus: ''Former Chapter Master of the Descensum Angelorum. Lilium Lucanus ruled the Chapter from the last century of the 39th Millenium to the First Half of the 40th Millenium. The child that would become one of the most enduring legacies of the chapter, was born into an obscure noble family of the Hive-world of Cadmium within the Laurentian Sub-Sector. Other Notable Astartes: * Venarus Lucretius: ** Former Angelus Princeptis (Chapter Champion) of the Angels of Descent. Lucretius is one of the only six to attempt and survive the Trial of Shattered Blades. Chapter Fleet Relics Appearance Relations Notable Quotes Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Unknown Founding